Naruto Loves Ino
by LightCanidas888
Summary: Naruto has feelings deep inside his heart for Ino. Ino has feelings deep inside for Naruto . Ino wants to live with Naruto because she does not want to lose Naruto to anyone. Naruto wants to live with Ino also, for the same reasons. The other girls want Naruto but Ino won't let them have him go without a fight.


**_Prologue_**

**_Naruto Loves Ino_**

Uzumaki Naruto recently found out who his mother and father where; his father being of the forth hokage. He was very excited especially because he was moving into a new place, Namikaze Mansion. He still wants to be called Uzumaki. Sasuke wanted to challenge the ninja, who is Naruto, that defeated Pain the leader of Akatsuki. It took Sasuke eight weeks to arrive at the Leaf Village where Naruto lives. Naruto came back from training with his mom and met Yugito Nii and Fuu on the road to the Cloud Village, where he hoped to control his Nine Tails Fox, a demon with nine tails that is within him. Naruto his mom, Yugito Nii, & Fuu, met Bee in the entrance of the Cloud Village. Bee told Naruto that he has to go to the waterfall of Truth on Turtle Island so as to control the Nine Tails Fox. His mom told Bee that she would go with Naruto and the group. They were gone for 6 weeks. While they were on the island his mom told Bee what happen when Naruto was born and how he got the Nine Tails Fox sealed in him. Bee then asked how she was still alive. She told Bee that Naruto developed a secret Jutsu that is called Wish No Jutsu. Bee asked his mom what is it? She tells him that the Jutsu gives the user two wishes each time it is used. Bee asks what where Narutos' two wishes? His mom said his first wish was to know if he had a mother and father. His second wish was to bring his mom back to life.

Yugito Nii controlled her tailed beast, the Two Tailed Cat. Fuu controlled her tailed beast, the Seven Tail Rhino Beetle. The girls where in the shrine also trying to help Naruto control his tailed beast, Nine Tails Fox. Narutos' mom told them to come and get her if they needed her help with Naruto controlling his Nine Tails Fox. Naruto was having a hard time fighting his evil self. Naruto finally beat him. The Nine Tails Fox told Naruto that he won't let him control him so easily. His mom, & Bee, & Yugito Nii, & Fuu came in to try to help him contain and control the Nine Tail Fox. Naruto finally won! Bee said good bye to Yugito Nii, Naruto, Fuu and Narutos' mom. Yugito Nii and Fuu wanted to see the Leaf Village and maybe live there. It took six week to control the Nine Tail Fox. It took them another two weeks to get near the Leaf Village. Then suddenly Sakura appears in front of them. Sakura told Naruto that Sasuke had just gotten to the village and was looking for him.

Naruto told Sakura to stand near them. Sakura asked why? Naruto said that he wanted to use his Wish Justu. Sakura said ok and Naruto used the hand signs for it. Naruto s' first wish was that Yugito Nii, Fuu, and Kushina would be at the Leaf Village entrance. His second wish was that he and Sakura would be there with them. Sasuke was told by Karin that Naruto was at the entrance . Sasuke with his team was heading there to meet them; but Naruto and the others were heading to where Sakura said Sasuke was. When Naruto saw Sasuke he said "why are you here?" Sasuke said he was there to fight him. "Why do you want to fight me?" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke said you defeated Pain, also I am the Akatsuki now. Naruto asked why are with the Akatsuki? Sasuke said no more questions. Sasuke and Naruto then started to fight. The fight was very fast and quick. Sasuke was beating Naruto; but Ino got in the way of Sasukes' Chidori and it killed her. Naruto saw what happen to the one he loved. Naruto used the Nine Tails Chakra, and his latest Wish Eye Justu (it is just like wish justu but his eyes change to what he wants them to be like). Naruto chose Nine Tail/Sage Eyes with Byakugan in them. Sasuke said "that's not going to help you!" Naruto said "I can beat you with my eyes like this." Naruto then used Rasengan, that hit Hinata because Hinata got in the way of Narut s' attack. Hinata got hurt by Naruto. Sasuke was hurt by Hinata getting hurt by Naruto. Naruto used Rasengan rotation to end the fight with Sasuke. Naruto used his first Wish Justu to bring Ino and everyone else back to life. His second wish was to have the village rebuilt in one day. Ino came ba**c**k into Naruto's arms andeveryone else came back to life. So Sasuke lost the battle. In battle Naruto used his new ability of controlling the Nine Tails successfully. During the battle the Hidden Leaf Village was almost completely destroyed from Sasuke and Naruto s' intense fighting. Sasuke realized that Naruto won because of his strength and that came from his mom and all his friends. Strength also came from his new friend that he met on the road with his mom while on his journey to control the Nine Tails Fox. When Sasuke left the leaf village he told everyone he was coming back to challenge Naruto again. Sasuke left the village in shame.

Two days later Naruto was looking for Hyuuga Hinata (his girlfriend of 2 months). Yamanaka Ino was walking on the street towards Naruto. Ino was upset because she loves Sasuke. Sasuke asked Hinata to join his team but not Ino. (Flash back; when Sasuke was leaving the village he ran into Naruto s' girlfriend, Hinata, who was with Ino and Hyuuga Hanabi, Haran Sakura,Tenten,Temari,Amara,Ayame,Samui,Sasame,Paku ra,Shion,Matsuri,Karin, and Kurotsuchi they were talking about the battle that had just happened. Sasuke and Kin Tsuchi, Juugo, Tayuya, and Suigetsu were walking to meet Karin. Karin asked them what took so long to get ready to leave. Sasuke ignored her question for the moment. Sasuke ask Hinata if she was Naruto s' girlfriend. Hinata said yes. Tsunade walked out of the bathroom just at that moment. She asked why you are asking her that Sasuke. I will trade you Kin Tsuchi, and Tayuya for Hinata and Karin. I just used Edo Tensei to bring them back to life. I had to sacrifice two outlaw ninjas to do so. I had found them spying on me on the way here. They were no use to me. Tsunade said no but then Sasuke ask Hinata if she wanted to join them? Hinata said yes because Naruto hurt me. Tell him I am not his girlfriend any more. I am Sasuke 's girlfriend now. Sasuke turned back to Karin and said he was ready to leave. They left the two ninjas that they swapped.) Ino cried that her Sasuke did not pick her to join his team. Just then Naruto run up to her and asked why are you crying Ino-can? Ino told him what happen. Naruto told Ino that he was looking for Hinata but he wanted Ino more than Hinata. Naruto says he loves Ino more than Hinata. Unfortunately Ino always ran after Sasuke. But when Ino heard that she stopped crying. She asked him to be her boyfriend. He said yes. Ino did not know that Naruto was hurt by the news that Hinata was not his anymore. Naruto just started to cry. Ino saw that Naruto was hurt by this news. Ino said to Naruto she loves him more any Sasuke. When Naruto heard that he stopped crying, "Really?" Naruto asked. Ino said yes. Naruto said thank you and kissed her**.** Ino and Naruto walked to Naruto's house hand in hand.

Author Note: Naruto has feelings for Ino deep inside but he does not know if she feels the same way. What will the other girls reaction be when they find out that Naruto and Ino are a couple?


End file.
